


[Art] Raccoon Trevor

by westiec



Series: Westie's Art [2]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Art, Gen, Humor, Lonely Alucard, Memes, Raccoon Trevor, Sketches, bring back his bf and gf soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westiec/pseuds/westiec
Summary: Inspired by @castlevania on Twitter - are they shitposting? Is it canon? I guess we'll find out!
Series: Westie's Art [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151285
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	[Art] Raccoon Trevor

> A raccoon has managed to get into the castle somehow. Not an ideal situation, but it's not like I get many visitors as it is. -Adrian Fahrenheit Ţepeş
> 
> After searching most of the night I managed to find the beast, passed out on top of a half eaten cheese wheel in the wine cellar. I think I'll name him Trevor. -Adrian Fahrenheit Ţepeş

> Despite my best efforts to teach him Raccoon Trevor still refuses to eat with a knife and fork, much like his namesake. -Adrian Fahrenheit Ţepeş

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on tumblr at https://iamwestiec.tumblr.com/post/190683720675/ah-yes if you'd like to reblog it or come say hi


End file.
